Love at the Quidditch Field
by tonksremus2332
Summary: Hermione & Ginny pairing. With Minerva & Hooch pairing. Imagine Hogwarts having Valentine's day, everyd day. With Dumboldore being cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic… that I've posted. The pairings are:**

**Hermione/ Ginny**

**Minerva/ Rolanda**

**Luna/?**

**Harry/Draco (not sure about this one)**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for Luna. Hope you enjoy… and review!**

There's a very reasonable reason why Minerva McGonagall liked Quidditch so much, she could watch the person she loved enjoy it. She had been in love with Rolanda Hooch for years, ever since leaving Hogwarts. That's why you find Minerva walking down to the Quiditch field this morning to watch the Gryffindor practice.

"Professor! Professor! Please slow down." Minerva turns around to see her star student running towards her.

"Yes Ms. Granger. What is it?" Minerva says with a chuckle. It was quite a sight to see her star student red in the face with wind swept hair.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind some company going down to the fields?" Hermione asks as she puts her hand on the stitch on her side.

"That would be lovely Ms. Granger." She gives Hermione a smile and continues on walking.

After a minute or two of silence Minerva says, "Do you think Mr. Weasley is ready for the season?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know, we don't talk that much anymore."

"I'm quite sorry to hear that." Minerva replies, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm not. Ronald and I always bumped heads, never really saw eye to eye with things. The last straw was him saying a very homophobic slur about classmates." Hermione says in a huff.

Minerva scowls and looks at her pupil, who looked just as livid as she did.

"Then why are you going down to the field?" Minerva asks

"Ginny asked me to." Hermione says with a little smile. Minerva knew that smile, that was the smile that was personally reserves for Rolanda.

"Ms. Granger would you mind sitting with me during the practice?" Hermione smiles while giving her teacher a smile.

"Don't worry Ginny. She'll be here soon." Harry tells his friend Ginny.

"But she's never late." Ginny whines.

"You're almost as bad as Madame Hooch." Harry says with a smile.

"Who's as bad as me Potter?" Rolonda asks.

"Ginny. She's won't stop complaining about Hermione not being here. It was like that time when Professor McGonagall wasn't here, and you totally freaked." Rolanda blushes and looks at Ginny.

"She just got here so don't worry." With that she walks out into the field. Harry and Ginny follow her out to see a couple groups of people come to watch their practice. Ginny's eyes automatically go to Hermione who was chatting animatedly to Professor McGonagall.

After a few minutes of instructions from Harry the team took to air.

"Professor, may I ask you something?" Hermione asks.

"Go ahead Ms. Granger." Minerva replies.

"Is it wrong to be in lo…Never mind professor." Hermione says with a faint blush.

"I'm going to guess that this has to do with Ms. Weasley." Minerva says with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asks not caring that she had just rated herself out.

"I have my ways. And no it is not wrong. Don't let anyone tell you that it is." Minerva smiles at Hermione and pats her hand.

"Thanks professor. It's just so hard. I don't know anyone who's in my position. Lavender and Pavarti don't count because they've always been together. And they won't help me because I won't tell them who I fancy." Hermione says frustrated.

"Miss Brown and Patil are in relationship?" Minerva asks in surprise.

"Yes, we caught them kissing, that's when Ronald said the homophobic slur." Hermione says with a frown.

"Well I bet there are other people in Hogwarts with your same problem." Minerva says while watching Rolonda fly.

"Why are _you_ at the field today?" Hermione asks.

"Rolonda." Minerva says before she can catch herself. Hermione's eyes widen and a small smile forms on her lips. Minerva start to stutter, "I mean-

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Hermione says.

"Thank you Ms. Granger.

**More chapters to come! Luna and Draco are going to be making an entrance in the story. They're not dating. Next chapter you'll see Ginny talking to Madame Hooch about her problems and vice versa. Anyway leave a review and make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Ginny when are you going to pop the big question?" Rolonda asks.

"You're making it sound like I'm proposing to her! I'm thinking about doing it after you grow a pair and tell McGonagall that you have the hots for her." Ginny replies seriously before she burst out laughing and speeds away.

"I'll show her who needs to grow a pair." Rolonda says before she speeds the opposite side of the field towards Minerva and Hermione.

"Hello Minerva, beautiful day isn't it?" Rolonda says happily. She notices a slight blush rise on the woman's face.

"Yes. A very beautiful day indeed." Minerva says with a smile.

With a smirk the Rolonda says, "I'm so glad you're here Miss Granger. Miss Weasley was worried that you weren't coming for awhile."

"Of course I would come Madame Hooch." Hermione says almost instantly.

"I'm glad you could keep Minerva company. For some reason she thinks that there needs to be two teachers out here." Hermione slightly chuckles but smiles.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! I was quite happy to see that she was walking this way. Quidditch really isn't my thing; I was frightened that I would get bored of watching Ginny after awhile." Quickly Hermione realizes what she had just said and blushes furiously. It was Minerva's turn to chuckle now.

"Yes I can see your point. If I remember correctly you were not very fond of flying in your first year." Rolonda says.

"Oh, yes. I rather be on the ground studying or reading. But I do read about Quidditch for Ginny and Harry." Rolonda smiles at the young witch who reminded her so much of a young Minerva.

"That's very sweet of you. If you don't mind, I have to go talk to Potter." With that Rolonda gets on her broom and flies away.

"She reminds me of Ginny." Hermione says with a smile as she watches her fly away.

"Whatever Hooch is saying has Hermione blushing." Harry points out as Ginny and him watch Rolonda.

"This can't be good." Ginny mutters as she watches Rolonda fly away with an enormous smirk on her face.

As soon as she touches down on the ground Rolonda is bombarded with questions from the youngest Weasley.

"What did you say to her? What did she say back? Why was she blushing? You didn't let anything slip did you?" Ginny takes a breath and stares at her instructor.

"I just went up there to talk to Minerva and Hermione. I told her that I was happy that she came, because you were worried that she wouldn't. Before you hit me you should know that she was planning on watching you fly for as long as she could. If that doesn't say she like you then I don't know what will." Rolonda says quickly. Even though she knew that Ginny would never actually hit her but it was still frightening to see a fuming red head with eyes that could kill.

"Really?" Ginny asks hopefully.

"Yes. I think you should ask her out. Tonight." Rolonda tells her, Harry nods in agreement.

"I'll think about it." Ginny says before taking off for the sky.

"You think she'll do it?" Harry asks.

"I hope so. I would hate if she would end up like me. To afraid to say anything and being forced to be on the sidelines." Rolonda sighs and takes into the skies as well. 

"Professor?" Hermione says quietly. Minerva makes a sound of acknowledgement.

"When is the next Hogsmede trip?" Hermione asks.

"In about a weeks time, I believe." Minerva replies. "Why?"

"I was thinking about asking Ginny out." Hermione tells her teacher with a faint blush.

"I think that would be a lovely idea." Minerva says to her star student.

"It would be horrible if she said no though. On a second thought, I don't think I will." Hermione finishes her statement with a nod of the head.

"Hermione, lets put all formalities behind us. I think you should ask her out. You'll never know if you don't take a chance. I've never acted on my feelings and I feel miserable." Minerva says honestly to Hermione.

"Profess-

"Minerva."

"Minerva," Hermione tries out shyly. "Why haven't you ever tried to be with Madame Hooch?"

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I don't how too. We've been friends for so long that I don't really know how to move to the next level." A slight blush starts to spread through her face. Minerva and Hermione watch their respective crushes for a few minutes in silence.

Hermione breaks the silence, "If you think about we're basically in the same position. Our situations are exactly the same, except for the age difference."

Minerva ponders this for second, "You are quite right Hermione. Miss. Weasley does remind me of a young Rolonda. Rolonda was a chaser for our house team too. I also see a lot of me in you. We are very studious, responsible, and outspoken. And we seem to always be the ones to have to get out friends out of trouble." Hermione laughs because it's true.

"Prof- Minerva, I think you should ask Madame Hooch out." Minerva just stares at her student before refusing profusely.

"I couldn't. She's my best friend. She's a co-worker. She's probably straight. It would ruin our relationship if she were to say no. I don't thi-

"Minerva! So what if she's your best friend. It just means that you guys already have a strong relationship. And I'm pretty sure that she's not straight because I sometimes see her flirt with Rosemerta." Hermione says quickly.

"She flirts with Rosemerta? You see, that just proves that she's not interested." Hermione sighs.

"So it's just my imagination that she's been staring at you for five minutes?" Sure enough Rolonda was staring at Minerva. As soon as Ginny realized that her coach had been caught she shouts her name. Rolonda jerks out of gaze quickly and begins to blush bright red and turns around.

When Hermione turns around she sees her favorite teacher smiling like a school girl, "Is that enough proof for you?" She asks cheekily.

"Oh hush you." Minerva scolds lightly. Hermione just laughs and stands up.

"It seems like the practice is over. I'm going to go ask out Ginny now. Would you like to join me?" Hermione says as she stands up and places her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, I think I will." Minerva stands up and they both make their way down the stairs to the field.

**Next chapter will have more interactions with the two couples. I kind of have an idea about who Luna will be paired with but it's not for sure. So if you have any ideas let me know! And reviews are nice. Reviews boost self esteem, which makes me want to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll; I know. 2 chapters in 1 day. But don't get used to it. I was on a trip and while on the road I decided to write.**

**Don't own the characters, just the plot.**

Harry watches as his best friend and teacher walk down towards to the field. He looks b back to see Ginny still laughing at Hooch.

"You got caught starring." Ginny chants over and over.

"Harry, I think I'm going to hit her." Rolonda says seriously.

"I suggest doing it after McGonagall leaves." Harry nods his head towards the two women walking their way towards them. He laughs as watches both Ginny and Rolonda begin to straighten their clothes and fix their hair.

"Losers." Harry coughs into his hands as the two women approach them. Ginny jabs him in the ribs and Rolonda scowls at him.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione smiles at Ginny, "Ginny."

"I'm glad to see that I picked the right student to be captain." Minerva says with a small smile towards Harry.

"Well, you can thank Madame Hooch for that." Harry replies while leaning against his broom.

"Yes, Madame Hooch is a very good teacher. Now if I'm not mistaken your class has an essay due tomorrow." Harry groans.

"Yeah, all I have to do is write the closing paragraph. I should probably go do that. See you guys later." Harry says as he dashes away.

"Ginny and I have already finished." Hermione tells her as the teacher turns around to her other students.

"Yes, that's one of the many highlights of being `mione's friend. You will have assignments done before they are due, unless your Ron." Ginny says with a smile.

"Thank you Ginny. And doesn't feel nice to know that you don't have any homework to stop you from going to Hogsmede?" Ginny nods and turns to her coach.

"Are you going to Hogsmede Saturday Coach" Ginny asks.

"I was thinking about it, but you can only go so many times before it gets boring. And I've been going since I was your age." Rolonda replies.

"I know what you mean." Ginny says with a frown. Hermione looks at McGonagall who nods her head.

"Well we could go together Ginny." Hermione states with a blush.

"Like a date?" Ginny asks with a small smile.

"Yeah. I mean if you would want to." Ginny nods her head.

"I would love to." Ginny tells Hermione with a beam. Caught in between their own world they hadn't noticed the two adults leave them.

"Why'd you make me leave Minnie?" Rolonda whines as she walks into Minerva's study.

"Because they needed privacy." Minerva says with a small smile. She was proud of her star student, she really was. But she was also a little jealous.

"Hey, Ro. Do you remember that time when Jonathan Ward asked you to Hogsmede with him in our seventh year?" Minerva asks as she sits down.

"Yeah, worst time ever. I didn't even like him, but I didn't want to tell him without a reason. It was right before you got sick. Why?" Rolonda says with a slight frown as she also sits down.

"Do you want to know why I was sick?" Minerva counters.

"Where is this going Minnie?" Minerva sighs.

"Do you want to know? Minerva asks again with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Why Minnie?" Rolonda asks as she moves closer to her friends.

"Because I followed you and Ward around the entire day. I had to jump in so much snow not to get caught following you that I got sick." Minerva looks at her best friend and begins to sob with out stop.

"Why were you following us? I thought you had to work on some extra credit homework." Rolonda says.

"No, I wanted to make sure that nothing happened on your date. I couldn't stand the thought of that primate spending time with you. **My** time with you." Minerva replies between sobs as she lays her head on Rolonda's lap.

"But, I thought you had a crush on Ryan Harris. His initials were all over your books." Minerva growls in frustration.

"Are you really that dense? R.H, those are your initials! I even put R.A.H on my books. I was waiting on you figuring it out!" Minerva practically yells and abruptly stands up.

"What are you saying Minnie." Rolonda asks as she stares at her friend.

"That I've been in love with you since our 7th year!" Minerva screams before she covers her mouth.

"You have?" Minerva just nods her head yes.

"Minnie come here." Rolonda says. Minerva shakes her head no.

"Fine." Rolonda stands up and reaches for her friend, successfully pulling her down with herself. Minerva stays rigid in Rolonda's arms.

"I'm going to let you in on secret. I've loved you since the first time I saw you on the train. You were wearing your pretty green dress and your hair was down. I was determined to sit with you on the train ride. When I finally found you I was happy to see that no one else had sat with you. You introduced yourself and smiled, and ever since then I've been hooked Minnie." Rolonda says into silent friends' neck.

"You have?" Minerva asks.

"Who wouldn't be?" Rolonda smirks and begins to wipe away her friends' cheek. Minerva turns so that she's fully facing Rolonda.

"I love you." She whispers before capturing Rolonda's lips.

**That's where I'm leaving it. I wasn't sure how people would react to a smut scene between the two. So it's up for you to decide. And that means, yep you guess it, you have to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Love, in Albus' mind, was something that could not be helped. It did not matter if you were attracted to the same sex, different sex, or even a different species. In his eyes love was simply love. And he liked to help secure relationships, or in other words, he tended to meddle in other people's affairs. For example; Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson was a very distant layered person. She hid behind many walls, built up to protect herself from her family and society. The walls didn't just block people from coming in, but to keep herself from coming out, in every way possible.

Years of suppressed feeling and emotions led Pansy on the path to being a bitch. At least, that's what Albus thought, and he was usually right. Which is why he was quite shocked when he saw the Slytherin Princess watching, stalking, Luna Lovegood. Who was pretending that she didn't know Pansy was following her. It was quite humorous in the eye's of Dumboldore.

That's when he decided that this would be his new project. For he had grown tired of trying to get Madame Pomfrey and Professor Trewlawney together, and Mr. Filch and Madame Pince.

"Hello Poppy! How is everything today?" Albus asks the younger woman in front of him.

"Fine, Albus, just fine. There weren't any major accidents today, thankfully. And you're day?" Poppy replies as she flicks her wand, making all the sheets come off the bed.

"Wonderful! I have found another project!" Albus says excitedly as he helps .

"Oh not again! You really should get out of other peoples love life, and perhaps get one of you own." Poppy sighs.

"But Poppy, it's sinfully tragic. Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Lovegood would be a wonderful couple." He whines to his oldest friend as her begins to manually take off the pillow cases.

"Are you out of you're mind! That's almost as bad as Snape and Sybill." The medi-witch mutters as she begins to also take off the cases.

"First name status I see." Albus gives her a suggestive smile as he hands her the cases.

"Well- Um- We are friends, thanks to you. Being trapped in a closet with someone for over and hour can do that for a relationship-

"So you are in a relationship!" Albus exclaims.

"You are ridiculous, we are not in a relationship-

"For now."

"we are just friends who occasionally eat private meals together." Poppy justifies as she dumps all of their work onto the floor.

"I thought after all my hard work you would get together. Do you know how hard it was to get both of you into that closet? Or to just think of the idea? I thought it would be symbolic for you two to walk out of the closet together, _together_." Albus admits.

"You are something else." Poppy says with a smile for her friends antics.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Albus calls out as her walks out of the room.

**This is just the beginning of the madness. You are about to witness Hogwarts as if it were Valentines day, everyday. With the headmaster as cupid.**


End file.
